staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 czerwca 1990
Program 1 8.35 "Domator" - rady na życzenie, kuchnia pod namiotem 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 "Słone cukierki" - film prod. czechosłowackiej 10.50 "Domator" - rady na życzenie 16.20 Program dnia, Telegazeta 16.25 Dla dzieci: "Tik-tak" i oraz "Gumisie" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Spojrzenia" - publicystyka międzynarodowa 17.55 "Klinika zdrowego człowieka" - lekarze bez granic 18.15 "Silna grupa na wezwanie" - reportaż o wojskach radzieckich w Polsce 18.45 "10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc: "Domek trzech kotków" 19.10 "Plus - minus" - program publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spotkanie z ministrem Jackiem Kuroniem 20.15 "Standarty", cz. 1 - koncert Orkiestry Rozrywkowej pod dyr. Zbigniewa Górnego, wyst: Danuta Błażejczyk, Joanna Zagdańska, Mieczysław Szcześniak, Piotr Schulz 20.45 Studio Italia '90: Włochy - CSRF (transmisja) 22.55 Wieczorne wiadomości 23.15 Studio Italia "90, skrót meczów: Austria - USA, Jugosławia - Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie Program 2 16.40 Program dnia 16.45 Studio Italia "90: RFN - Kolumbia (transmisja) 18.55 "Dookoła świata" - "Na Owczych Wyspach" 19.15 Modlitwa wieczorna - transmisja z kościoła Sióstr Klarysek w Nowym Sączu 19.35 "Z wiatrem i pod wiatr" - magazyn żeglarski 20.00 "997" - wydanie specjalne z Berlina Zachodniego 21.00 "Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic" 21.45 "Mrzonka" - film TP, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Włodzimierz Boruński, Edward Raczkowski, Wiesław Drzewicz, Jan Kobuszewski, Marek Kondrat 22.50 Targi Poznańskie 23.20 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Play Tennis 10.00 News Weather followed by The Raccoons 10.25 Children's BBC 10.50 Stoppit and Tidyup 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Tricks of the Trade 12.00 News Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Royal Ascot 14.30 Queen Anne Stakes (1m) 15.05 Prince of Wales's Stakes 15.45 St James's Palace Stakes 16.00 Dipstick 16.10 Happy Families 16.25 New Yogi Bear Show 16.35 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Come Midnight Monday 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Style Trial 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 To the Manor Born 20.30 Black in Blue 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Chain 22.20 Film 90 Special with Barry Norman 23.00 World Cup Report 23.45 Royal Ascot 0.10 Weather 0.15 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on Two Who - Me? 9.20 Techno 9.40 Zig Zag 10.00 Thinkabout 10.15 A-level German 10.40 Over to You 11.00 Watch 11.15 A-level Economics 11.35 Inset 12.05 Inset 12.40 Watch 12.55 Step Up to Wordpower 13.20 Charlie Chalk 13.35 Lifeschool 14.00 News; Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Sign Extra 14.40 Made by Man 14.55 The Travel Show Traveller 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Royal Ascot 16.20 Coventry Stakes (6f) 16.35 World Cup Grandstand 18.00 Laurel and Hardy in: Another Fine Mess 18.25 Bohemian Girl 19.35 Bilko: Bilko's Vampire 20.00 Open Space 20.30 Design Classics 21.00 Alexei Sayle's Stuff 21.30 Present Imperfect 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Bill Moyers Interview 23.45 One on Two 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 In the Club 14.50 Black Forest Clinic 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 The Lone Ranger 17.30 Noah's Ark 18.00 Elvis: Good Rockin' Tonight 18.30 The Cosby Show 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 The Television Village 20.30 Check Out 21.00 Raymond Williams - A Journey of Hope 22.00 Sticky Moments with Julian Clary 22.50 Jazz on a Summer's Night 23.50 Set of Six 0.20 Cycling 1.20 Film: The Mysteries of Edgar Wallace: The Set Up 2.25 Closedown